Deep Breaths
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, no pairing, Elemental Siblings. Side story of Siblings Chaos. Ketiga saudara kembar Boboiboy memiliki rasa takut terhadap balon meletus atau yang bisa disebut sebagai globphobia. Tapi, baik Gempa maupun Taufan tidak ingat sejak kapan mereka ikut takut terhadap balon seperti kakak mereka. Summary ancur. Read and Review!


**Boboiboy ultah 13 Maret. Ok, akhirnya aku mau ngasih hadiah (?). Ini adalah side story dari Siblings Chaos. Cuma penuh fluff gak jelas. Dan ini juga bukan tentang mereka ulang tahun -_-"**

**Silahkan dinikmati**

**Warning: AU, No pairing, brotherly love (tapi bukan incest/yaoi/sho-ai), OOC, Elemental Siblings, miss typo**

**Disclaimer: Elemental Siblings punyaku *dilempar CPU sama animator monsta* Bohong kok...**

**Deep Breaths**

Ulang tahun adalah perayaan hari lahir. Kenapa dirayakan padahal umur bertambah tua? Karena itu menggambarkan rasa syukur sudah dilahirkan ke dunia dan menjalani hidup hingga sekarang.

Keluarga Boboiboy bukanlah keluarga yang menganut paham itu. Ulang tahun bukanlah hari spesial. Cuma ada ucapan selamat tanpa pernah mengadakan perayaan. Baik Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu sejak kecil. Mereka pun kerap lupa ulang tahun kedua orang tua mereka, jadi itu sebenarnya memang tradisi keluarga.

Kalau mereka melihat perayaan ulang tahun anak lain, memang kadang agak iri. Tapi, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar mengharapkan hal seperti itu terjadi.

Tapi, mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga.

"Makasih ya Yaya, kamu sampai nemenin belanja segala...," ucap Gempa dengan senyuman hangat. Ketua OSIS itu mendorong troli yang penuh dengan belanjaan.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, aku juga sekalian belanja," kata Yaya. Mereka berdua baru selesai rapat OSIS hari ini, kemudian Gempa menyebutkan kalau ia mau belanja dan tidak disangka, Yaya ikut bersamanya.

"Kamu mau bikin kue buat ulang tahunmu dan saudara-saudaramu?" tanya Yaya, melirik setumpuk belanjaan yang ada di troli Gempa. Penung dengan tepung terigu, mentega, susu, coklat, keju, telur dan bahan-bahan membuat kue lainnya.

"Iya...," jawab Gempa sedikit malu. Ia tahu, ia memang agak aneh. Anak laki-laki seumurnya biasanya tidak ada yang bisa memasak. Tapi, Gempa justru jago memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Hihihi... nggak heran kamu punya julukan 'calon suami idaman'," goda Yaya.

"Eh?" Gempa tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas, namun Yaya hanya menggeleng.

"Biasanya kalau ulang tahun kuenya beli sendiri," kata Yaya lagi. Gempa mengatupkan bibirnya dan berpikir.

"Kak Halilintar nggak suka kue yang terlalu manis. Masalahnya kebanyakan kue yang dia coba, menurut dia terlalu manis. Makanya mendingan aku buat sendiri," jawab Gempa. Kakaknya yang tertua itu memang lebih senang makanan yang gurih atau malah pahit daripada makanan manis.

"Hm... kalau Taufan?" tanya Yaya.

"Dia suka semua makanan manis. Kesukaannya keju sih," jawab Gempa lagi, mengambil krim kocok dari rak supermarket.

"Kalau kamu?" tanya Yaya lagi. Gempa menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku semuanya juga suka, aku nggak benci makanan tertentu," kata Ketua OSIS itu. Yaya hanya bisa membalas senyumannya.

"Kalian ini kembar kok bisa beda-beda gitu sih kesukaannya?" sebenarnya itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, Yaya hanya tertawa kecil. Gempa ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Entah ya, aku juga nggak paham," jawab Gempa ikut tertawa bersama sang sekertaris OSIS.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri rak-rak supermarket yang penuh dengan berbagai macam kebutuhan rumah tangga. Mata Yaya berbinar saat ia melihat sebuah rak dipenuhi barang-barang keperluan pesta.

"Wah, bagus nih, kamu bisa beli ini juga Gempa," kata Yaya. Gempa hanya memandang rak tersebut dengan wajah bimbang.

"Kami cuma merayakan bertiga kok. Ibu sama Ayah nggak bisa pulang minggu ini. Jadi, kayaknya nggak usah terlalu heboh, nggak biasa," jawab Gempa, kebanyakan tidak tahu barang-barang yang dijual di rak tersebut.

Ada banyak pita, lilin, terompet, topeng sampai balon.

"Nggak seru dong...," cibir Yaya. Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau terlalu ramai, nanti Kak Halilintar cuma ngurung diri di kamar. Apalagi, ngebersihinnya juga repot," tolak Gempa. Yaya mendesah dan mengambil seplastik penuh balon karet dari rak. Dia menyangka, meski Halilintar orangnya tidak bisa diajak bercanda, setidaknya Gempa masih lebih luwes. Ternyata Ketua OSIS di sampingnya ini lebih mirip dengan Halilintar daripada yang Yaya duga.

"Setidaknya ngehias pakai balon gimana?" tanya Yaya.

Respon yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah gelengan cepat penuh rasa panik dan takut. Sekertaris OSIS itu hanya bisa mengerjap kebingungan.

"Jangan Yaya!" kata Gempa dengan nada takut.

"K-kenapa?" Yaya kebingungan, apa yang salah dengan balon?

Gempa menoleh ke sekitarnya, wajahnya tampak ragu namun ia mendekati Yaya dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"Kami bersaudara punya phobia sama balon meletus."

Yaya mundur, mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Gempa dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Yaya, kembali bingung. Balon meletus suaranya memang keras, tapi rasanya butuh alasan lebih untuk bisa menyebabkan phobia.

Gempa diam sejenak. Ia terlihat agak bingung kemudian menggeleng.

"Hm... pokoknya balon itu tabu di rumahku," jawab Ketua OSIS itu, hanya membuat Yaya bingung.

IoI

Taufan meluncur di atas papan skateboardnya dengan apik. Hatinya gembira memikirkan ia akan ulang tahun sebentar lagi dan dapat banyak kado!

Yah, setidaknya ia yakin masing-masing dari saudaranya sudah menyiapkan kado, karena Taufan pun begitu. Ia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana hari ulang tahun mereka nanti.

Halilintar pasti mendapatkan segunung hadiah dari penggemar rahasianya, yang pastinya menumpuk di atas meja sekolahnya. Gempa akan mendapatkan kejutan kue dari anak OSIS dan Taufan sendiri? Ia tahu kelasnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuknya. Tapi, demi menghargai usaha mereka, Taufan berjanji ia akan berpura-pura kaget.

Senyumannya menghilang ketika pandangannya menangkap sesuatu di udara.

Balon-balon gas dengan berbagai macam warna.

Ia kemudian melihat seorang badut tengah membagikannya gratis pada anak-anak. Entah dalam rangka apa, Taufan tidak peduli, namun ia menjaga jarak aman agar tidak ikut ditawari balon tersebut.

Soalnya, balon tabu di rumahnya.

"Ah, kamu mau balon?"

Taufan terkejut, tidak menyangka badut yang memberikan balon gratis ternyata ada dua. Sebuah balon berwarna biru terang di arahkan kepadanya.

Sang kembaran kedua agak panik, kemudian menyugingkan senyum lebar dengan cepat. "Nggak makasih," katanya, sebelum sang badut bisa merespon, ia sudah meluncur secepat mungkin dengan skateboardnya.

Tunggu...

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia takut sama balon?

IoI

"Gempa..."

Gempa menoleh mendengar panggilan kakak keduanya. Ia menghentikan mengerjakan pekerjaannya rumahnya, menatap Taufan yang masuk seenaknya ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gempa. Taufan dengan seenaknya duduk di atas tempat tidur adiknya yang rapi.

"Kita kenapa ya takut sama balon?"

Gempa mengerjap, ia tidak menyangka kakaknya menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Ia kemudian menutup bukunya dan menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Aku juga lupa," jawab Gempa dengan jujur. Karena itu ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yaya tadi, karena ia sendiri pun tak tahu jawabannya.

Mereka berdua saling pandang dan berpikir.

"Kalau Kak Hali sih aku tahu kenapa dia phobia sama balon meletus... tapi kita? Sejak kapan sih?" tanya Taufan jadi bingung sendiri.

Gempa hanya merapatkan bibirnya, ia juga tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Sungguh aneh.

IoI

Halilintar adalah manusia, meski ia dipuja banyak wanita, juara kompetisi karate, jenius dalam berhitung, tapi dia juga punya kelemahan. Seperti kalau tidak Halilintar tidak bisa diam kalau tidur dan punya kecenderungan bergantung dengan kafein.

Tapi selain itu sebenarnya ada rahasia besar.

Halilintar punya phobia terhadap balon meletus. Atau yang bisa disebut globphobia.

Phobia yang aneh ya?

Tapi itu ada alasannya dan sebenarnya kalau sudah tahu alasannya, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Halilintar karena punya phobia semacam itu.

Sang adik berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dan mendesah.

Gempa masih ingat hari dimana akhirnya Halilintar memiliki phobia itu.

**Flash back**

_Suatu hari Halilintar pergi bersama ayahnya saat mereka masih kelas 1 SD. Saat itu, Taufan sedang sakit dan Gempa tidak ingin keluar, jadi kakaknya itu pergi bersama ayahnya. Diajak ke apotik untuk membeli obat kalau tidak salah. _

_Namun, saat mereka berdua pulang, ayahnya sedang menggendong kakaknya yang tampak syok berat. Wajahnya begitu merah dan tampaknya masih ada bekas air mata di pipinya. _

"_Kak Halilintar kenapa?" tanya Gempa. Namun kakaknya itu hanya memeluk lutut dan tidak mau mau menjawabnya. Ayahnya juga tampak kelihatan sangat kelelahan. _

"_Ada apa?" tanya ibu mereka. Sang ayah mendesah dan menjawab. _

"_Tadi ada balon gas besar meletus dekat apotik. Suaranya kayak bom dan banyak orang kena luka bakar... Ayah sampai repot membantu orang-orang yang luka," jawab sang ayah. Sang ibu hanya terkejut dan menahan napas. _

"_Kalian nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya sang ibu yang merupakan bidan desa itu. Ia segera menghampiri Halilintar yang masih memeluk lututnya dan tatapan masih tidak fokus. Napasnya agak terlalu cepat dan wajahnya pucat._

_Ia memeriksa Halilintar dengan seksama dan tampak lega saat tidak menemukan adanya luka. _

"_Kami ada di dalam apotik tadi, jadi nggak apa-apa," jawab sang ayah. Gempa hanya bisa menatap kebingungan ayah dan kakaknya. _

"_Kok orang-orang bisa luka? Memangnya balon meletus kenapa?" tanya Gempa tidak tahan. Ayahnya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut. Ia kelihatannya juga kelelahan dan sedikit syok, tapi bersedia meladeni rasa penasaran putranya. _

"_Kamu tahu balon gede yang suka ada di atas gedung itu?" tanya ayahnya, berjongkok agar matanya setara dengan Gempa. _

_Gempa dengan cepat mengangguk. Balon raksaksa seperti itu adalah benda favoritnya, ia sangat suka mencari balon seperti itu saat sedang pergi ke kota dan bersorak kegirangan saat melihatnya dari jauh. _

"_Nah, balon itu lagi dipompa buat suatu perayaan, terus meletus," jelas ayahnya lagi._

_Sekarang Gempa tertegun, membayangkan bagaimana balon raksaksa itu meletus. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan sedikit takut dan sang kepala keluarga membelai lembut kepalanya. _

_Gempa menoleh, melihat kakaknya sedang dibujuk oleh ibunya dan Gempa hanya bisa terkejut saat mendadak kakaknya muntah. _

_Mendadak perutnya ikut mual namun Gempa menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak ikut muntah. _

"_Aduh kasihan anak ibu, sebentar ibu bikinin teh manis ya. Ayah, tolong gantikan baju Halilintar," kata ibunya. _

_Gempa menatap ayahnya mengangguk dan menghampiri kakaknya, melap wajahnya yang masih belepotan dengan bekas muntahan dengan bajunya sendiri. Dan mereka berdua pun pergi ke lantai dua, sementara Gempa hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan kebingungan._

**Flash back end**

Sejak saat itu, Halilintar punya phobia dengan balon meletus. Dan Gempa tidak akan pernah lupa akan hal itu. Tapi, kalau dirinya sendiri... kenapa?

IoI

Taufan berguling di tempat tidurnya, masih sedikit bingung dengan misteri yang baru saja ia sadari. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa phobia dengan balon meletus. Tapi, ia ingat dirinya tidak punya phobia macam itu saat kecil.

**Flash back**

"_Kak Hali jahat!"_

"_Apa katamu!?"_

"_Aku kan cuma mau pinjem dinosaurusnya!"_

"_Nggak boleh!"_

"_Kenapa Gempa boleh?"_

"_Kalau kamu yang pinjem pasti jadinya rusak!"_

_Taufan menggembung pipinya dan segera berlari keluar rumah. Ia paling tidak suka saat kakaknya pilih kasih. Kenapa yang selalu disayang oleh Halilintar cuma Gempa saja? Padahal Taufan juga sayang dengan kakak dan adiknya itu. Tapi rasanya hanya Halilintar saja yang pilih kasih. _

_Kaki kecilnya akhirnya berhenti berlari dan menemukan seorang penjual balon. _

_Matanya berbinar dengan senang, kemudian ingat kalau ibunya melarang dia untuk membeli balon. _

'_Jangan beli balon ya, bahaya!' begitu kata ibunya. _

_Tapi, Taufan tidak mengerti kenapa. Padahal rasanya dulu dia selalu boleh membeli balon. Anak SD kelas 2 tersebut merogoh uang sakunya dan senang saat menemukan beberapa keping uang logam._

_Tanpa peduli apa peringatan ibunya, ia membeli sebuah balon berwarna oranye. _

_Perasaannya sudah membaik sekarang dan dengan suka cita pulang ke rumah. _

_Gempa tertegun melihat balon di tangannya namun tidak berkomentar. _

"_Kak Taufan beli balon?" tanyanya. Itu sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, Taufan memutar kepalanya. _

"_Iya. Bagus kan? Udah lama deh aku nggak beli balon," kata Taufan dengan senang. Ia bertemu tatap dengan kakaknya. Namun kakaknya itu hanya mematung menatap balonnya. _

_Taufan membuang muka, masih agak marah dengan kakaknya dan memilih untuk bermain dengan balonnya. _

_Namun saat ia menarik balonnya, tidak disangka balon yang terbang tinggi 1 meter lebih dari tangannya itu tersangku lampu gantung dan meledak. _

'_DUAR!'_

_Taufan dan Gempa sama-sama terkejut dengan suara yang keras. _

_Sang kembaran kedua bahkan harus menahan tangis karena balonnya sudah meletus, namun tangisnya terlupakan saat Gempa dengan cepat berlari ke arah saudara kembar tertuanya. _

_Ia melihat Halilintar meringkuk dan menutup telinganya erat-erat. _

"_Kak Halilintar!" seru Gempa, berusaha memanggil kakaknya. Taufan hanya bingung dan menghampiri kakaknya._

"_Uuuh...," keluh Halilintar, tidak mau merespon kedua saudaranya. Napasnya begitu cepat dan tampak sangat sesak napas._

"_Tunggu, biar kupanggil ibu," seru Gempa, dengan cepat berlari ke arah halaman belakang rumah dimana ibunya kemungkinan sedang mengangkat jemuran di sore hari seperti ini._

_Taufan hanya memandang Halilintar dengan bingung. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, matanya membelalak saat melihat Halilintar wajahnya begitu pucat._

"_Kak Hali?" tanya Taufan, ia tidak mengerti, tapi yang jelas ia merasa bersalah. Kakaknya biasanya sangat tegar dan kuat, ia jarang sekali melihatnya kelihatan sakit seperti ini. Karena itu Taufan menjadi bingung. _

_Ia hanya bisa berlutut di sebelah kakaknya, memperhatikan kakaknya dalam diam tanpa mau menatap matanya. Napasnya semakin lama semakin cepat dan tampaknya kakaknya itu sesak napas. Taufan merasa panik tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

"_Halilintar? Halilintar, tatap ibu nak," ibu mereka akhirnya datang dan Taufan menyingkir. Sang ibu memberikan sebuah kantung plastik kepada Halilintar dan dengan cepat Halilintar memakainya di depan hidung dan mulutnya. Menghembuskan napas ke kantung plastik itu untuk mengatur napasnya dan perlahan-lahan kembali seperti normal. _

_Dari cara Halilintar tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat dengan kantung plastik itu, tampaknya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia seperti ini._

_Taufan hanya mampu memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sementara Gempa berdiri di sebelahnya dan mengelus pundaknya, berusaha membuatnya tenang. _

**Flash back end**

Sejak Taufan paham kenapa ia tidak boleh membeli balon lagi.

Sekesal apapun Taufan pada Halilintar, ia tidak pernah menakuti kakaknya dengan balon. Ia memang jahil tapi dia bukan saudara yang jahat. Ia tidak mau melihat kakaknya terkena serangan panik hanya karena mendengar dan melihat balon meletus. Seperti itu saja, kakaknya kerap trauma dan melarikan diri saat mendengar sesuatu yang mirip dengan balon pecah. Seperti ban meletus ataupun bunyi petasan.

Dan sejak kapan ia jadi ikut takut terhadap balon, Taufan tidak bisa ingat.

IoI

Halilintar melonjak sedikit saat ia mendengar suatu seperti bunyi meletus, kemudian menggerutu saat sadar kalau itu cuma bunyi knalpot bising dari motor yang lewat di depan rumah.

Kenapa sampai setua ini pun ia masih takut dengan bunyi balon meletus? Halilintar tidak mampu lagi fokus pada acara televisi yang ia tonton dan menatapnya dengan muram.

Tapi, jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih ingat.

Betapa besar suara balon meletus dari balon raksaksa itu. Bagaimana ketika ia keluar dari apotik bersama ayahnya, ia melihat belasan orang berteriak kesakitan dengan kulit merah dan bunyi sirine ambulans yang memekakkan telinga. Bagaimana ayahnya harus meninggalkannya dulu dan membantu kecelakaan masal itu. Dan dirinya saat kecil hanya mematung di sana, memandang semuanya dengan wajah horor.

Mungkin yang membuatnya takut bukan bunyi balon itu sendiri. Tapi, bunyi balon itu mengingatkannya akan kejadian itu.

Itu membuat Halilintar sadar kalau balon yang kelihatannya aman tanpa bahaya, bisa melukai puluhan orang.

Tapi, tidak banyak orang mengerti phobianya dan beberapa orang yang tahu, justru menggunakannya untuk mengejek dirinya.

**Flash Back**

_Halilintar benci saat seperti ini. Saat setelah mendengar bunyi letusan yang ia benci, tiba-tiba dadanya sesak, kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya jadi tidak fokus. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan mendengar suara jeritan orang-orang yang begitu gaduh di kejauhan. _

_Namun, ada dua tangan yang menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia menatap kedua adiknya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sangat khawatir. _

_Apalagi Gempa yang matanya sudah beraca-kaca. _

_Napasnya masih begitu cepat, justru membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak. _

"_Kak Hali, tenang kak, tenang. Balonnya udah nggak ada lagi. Si Dodi udah kutendang."_

_Sulit untuk fokus dan mendengarkan perkataan adiknya, namun Halilintar berusaha sekuat tenaga. Ia merasakan Gempa mengelus punggungnya. _

_Halilintar berusaha untuk mengontrol tarikan napasnya. Ibunya bilang ia tidak boleh mengambil napas terlalu cepat. Dan ia sempat diajari bagaimana caranya mengatur napasnya. Ia menghentikan pengambilan napas terlalu cepat dan memperlambat napasnya meski sulit._

_Perlahan dadanya sudah tidak terlalu sesak lagi dan pandangannya menjadi lebih jelas. Halilintar terus berusaha menenangkan dirinya sementara ia mendengar Gempa sudah meneteskan air mata. Sementara Taufan juga terlihat sangat khawatir. _

"_Aku sudah tidak apa-apa...," katanya, menenangkan kedua saudara kembarnya. _

_Namun, ketiganya masih diam di tempat, karena Halilintar sendiri belum yakin ia bisa berdiri tanpa limbung. Karena itu ia menanti sampai badannya pulih dan kedua adiknya menemaninya. _

"_Aku juga benci balon meletus."_

_Halilinat mendongak dan menatap Taufan. Gempa menghapus air matanya. _

"_Aku juga."_

"_Aku nggak suka ngeliat Kak Hali kayak gini, aku benci sama balon meletus," kata Taufan lagi. Gempa mengangguk setuju._

_Halilintar hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum tipis pada kedua adknya. _

**Flash Back end**

"Kak Hali senyum-senyum sendiri gitu kenapa? Kesurupan?"

Halilintar menatap Taufan dan melemparnya dengan bantal duduk.

Taufan hanya melemparnya balik dan ditangkap dengan apik oleh Halilintar.

"Kak Halilintar, tahu kenapa kita berdua ikut takut balon nggak?"

Halilintar mendongak, melihat adiknya berdiri di belakang sofa. Ia hanya mengernyit dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Halilintar.

Gempa dan Taufan saling pandang dan mengernyit bingung.

"Nggak, aku lupa deh, kenapa ya?" tanya Gempa lagi.

Halilintar hanya diam dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Mungkin, akhirnya kedua adiknya benar-benar percaya kalau mereka pun punya globphobia. Karena tidak mau membiarkan Halilintar diejek dan menderita sendirian dengan rasa takutnya terhadap balon meletus. Gempa dan Taufan sampai membohongi diri mereka sendiri seperti itu. Dan akhirnya percaya kalau mereka pun punya globphobia.

Dan lucunya merekanya sendiri sudah lupa sekarang. Ironis sekali kedengarannya.

"Ih, kalau senyum gitu pasti Kak Hali tahu kan kenapa? Ayo jawab!" seru Taufan, namun Halilintar hanya menggeleng.

"Mana kutahu, yang takut kan kalian, kenapa tanya padaku?" tanya sang kakak pertama.

"Soalnya kan Kak Hali duluan yang takut balon meletus, terus kok aku juga jadi ikutan sih?" seru Taufan dengan jengah. Halilintar hanya mendengus dan bangkit dari sofa, ia bertatapan dengan Gempa dan sang adik hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya nggak apa-apa sih, kalau Kak Halilintar nggak mau jawab," kata adiknya itu. Akhirnya menetapkan hati. Apapun alasannya sebenarnya tidak penting.

"Kok gitu?" seru Taufan terkejut. Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, ada orang punya phobia tanpa alasan kok," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Entah apa yang dianggapnya lucu.

"Ah nggak mungkin! Pasti ada alasannya! Kenapa!? Kok aku bisa nggak ngerti sama diriku sendiri!?" seru Taufan panik. Halilintar hanya mendengus dan Gempa tertawa makin lebar.

Sang kakak menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak ke lantai dua. Tidak mau meladeni Taufan yang tengah histeris.

"Nggak apa-apa kan? Apapun alasannya toh nggak mengubah kita takut sama balon meletus," kata Gempa, entah kenapa terlihat puas dan tidak penasaran lagi. Taufan sebenarnya curiga kalau adiknya ini sebenarnya mulai paham kenapa mereka berdua ikut takut dengan bunyi balon meletus.

Taufan hanya memandangnya dengan cemberut, sementara Gempa memilih untuk naik ke lantai dua, mau mengerjakan PRnya lagi.

Taufan kesal ditinggal sendiri begitu, ia kemudian mendengus dan mengambil keputusan.

"Ah udahlah, bodo amat."

Dan ia pun naik ke lantai dua dengan niat mengerjai Halilintar.

**End**

**Jujur deh, ini terinspirasi dari Kill Me, Heal Me. Dimana ada sepasang anak kembar fraternal yang cerita, karena saudara ceweknya takut sama basement, terus saudara kembarnya yang cowok pura-pura takut dengan basement sampai bener-bener percaya kalau dia memang takut beneran. Waktu ditanya, kenapa alasannya dia sampai pura-pura dan akhirnya lupa sendiri gitu? Karena cinta. **

**Arrrghh itu so sweet banget!**

**Sejak awal memang pengen kubuat Halilintar phobia dengan balon di Siblings Chaos, tapi terus mikir kalau emang gitu, Taufan bisa menggunakan rasa phobia Halilintar itu sebagai senjata. Tapi terus mikir, itu nggak boleh. Phobia bukan sesuatu yang lucu lho. Orang bisa kena serangan panik bahkan pingsan karena phobia. **

**Kayak temenku yang punya phobia darah, orang lain yang berdarah malah dia yang pingsan. Jujur aja, itu nggak lucu menurutku.**

**Mungkin, bisa juga kalau Halilintar itu sebenarnya PTSD, terus akhirnya berlanjut ke phobia. Hahahaha... tapi Gempa sama Taufan itu belum masuk taraf phobia, cuma ikutan jadi takut aja. Mereka nggak kena serangan panik atau histeris. **

**Kenapa kalau ngambil napas kecepetan malah sesak napas? Itu namanya hiperventilasi. **

**Ngapain aku bikin fanfic ginian buat ultah Boboiboy? *jadi bingung sendiri**

**Silahkan reviewnya**


End file.
